THE PULL
by MysteryEcrivaine
Summary: Post 2x07. After Vincent and Catherine break up he decides to walk away from her life. Being in NY is too painful for her, so she moves to a small town in order to have a fresh start. Meanwhile, Vincent has regained his memories and found some information that may put Catherine's life at risk, so he does what he has always done: returns to keep her safe.
1. Welcome to Liberty Village

**Timeline: **Post 2x07 _Guess who's coming to dinner_ and AU after that. Basically the infamous kiss happens. Catherine breaks up with Vincent and after a while he decides to leave NY for Catherine's sake.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters

**A/N** It was not my intention to start a fanfic but I just needed to get this story out of my system! First of all this IS 100% a VINCAT story. Tori will be addressed, but she won't be a part of the story; I just wanted to resolve her character (and her relationship with Vincent) in a more satisfying way than they did on the show, but she WON'T get in the way, I promise!

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Liberty Village**

**_"_****_I just want what is best for you" He said full of sincerity._**

**_"_****_Best for me or best for you?" She coldly replied._**

Catherine replayed that conversation for the 100th time in her head. She dreamed about that day the night before… a nightmare really. A recurring one.

_She didn't fight..._

"Catherine" her friend Michelle snapped her out of her reverie.

"Where were you? You looked like you were a million miles away".

Catherine looked around the book-shop café she co-owned with Michelle. It was full of customers, but she didn't even notice anyone coming in. She was having a hard time focusing for the last few days. Something wasn't right.

"Sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep lately" _That much was true._ "This is going to sound silly, but I've been getting this constant feeling… like someone is watching me… It's a little unnerving"

Michelle looked at her worried, but decided to let it go. "I am sure it will go away… Anyway, Mr. Perfect is here. I thought you may want to go have breakfast with him. I can take over here"

Catherine slipped out her apron as Michelle took her place behind the counter. She walked to a corner of the café where she knew she would find her boyfriend. "Mr. Perfect" as Michelle jokingly liked to call him.

He looked up smiling brightly and gave her a kiss as soon as she reached the table. He was always so pleased to see her.

Jason was a great guy. She had no doubts about it. He was smart, cultured without being pretentious, sweet yet strong and he was very successful. He had a construction company and basically built the entire town. Everyone in the community adored him. _But he is not perfect… he isn't him. _

"I wasn't expecting you till later" Cat told Jason as she sat down.

"I won't be able to make lunch, I am sorry"

"The school job is still giving you a headache?"

"Yes, I am still a couple of men short. But I am meeting a guy later, from out of town… So hopefully that will work out"

Jason was building a theatre space for the local high school and they needed to get it done by the end of the term so the kids could have their recital. Normally it wouldn't be an issue, but all the workers were occupied with a road construction job and Jason was struggling.

"How about you? Everything OK?" He asked.

_Definitely not OK. _Catherine thought, however she didn't feel like sharing her existential crisis with him. Where would she even begin? As far as Jason knew she was a former lawyer who got tired of city sharks and decided to move to small town and become a small business owner to improve her quality of life… In his eyes, she was untainted. She decided to stick to an everyday topic.

"Our Cappuccino machine is broken so I was going to get a replacement thermostat"

"I can do that for you. You won't know which one to get"

"I think I can figure it out" she replied a little annoyed by the suggestion that she wasn't capable.

"I am sure, but you don't have to… that's why you have a boyfriend"

_He is just being nice_. She thought… _and trying to help_. Then why did it bother her so much? Jason was very old-fashioned and attentive, but sometimes he seemed to think of Catherine as an ethereal being made of glass. He had no idea of what she was capable of.

"You don't have time for it. I'll manage" she put her hand on top of his to make her point "Really"

"Fine, but when you go to the store stick to the main road OK? We've been hearing a lot about some weird animal attacks in the woods"

He kissed her and left for work.

Cat stayed at the table finishing her breakfast and took a minute to contemplate the current state of her life. She really meant to become a lawyer at one point in her life, but then her mother died and she was saved by a beast… Her life could never be the same. That was a simplified way to look at it, but it was pretty much how it began.

Now she realized that her life stopped the night her mother died, not just because of the tragedy, but because of him. In a way, she spent the next nine years sleep walking, just waiting… waiting for him to come to her, because something inside her knew instinctively that she was meant for him… that they were _meant for each other_. And when it happened… it was like she could breathe for the first time. She knew that he would never hurt her… and he wouldn't… but they took him away and although he returned, he was no longer him. He wasn't hers. Her world was shattered once again.

He hurt her and it was a pain like no other. He left New York and her behind. He said he was leaving for her… to give her a chance at a life… because he couldn't be the man she once knew. She didn't see it that way. _He chose her. _She told herself, but deep down, she never believed it.

_She let him go, she didn't fight. _

But once he was gone, the memory of his betrayal faded away and all she could remember was the man she loved more than life itself. Everything reminded her of him. Fire escapes, rooftops, the park. Her job didn't help either, it just reminded her of the times they solved cases together and the temptation to look for clues of his whereabouts was too big.

So she did something about it and she left everything she knew behind. It was an impulsive decision. She didn't plan it. She woke up one day and decided she couldn't live like that anymore. In order to survive, she needed to move on and she couldn't move on in New York. She needed a fresh start.

She got in her car with a couple of bags full of her clothes and drove away. Her first stop was an old informant of hers. A guy that could get her fake IDs. She wasn't running away, she wasn't hiding, but she wanted … _she needed_ to stop being Catherine Chandler: the woman who was 'saved by a beast'. So she became Catherine Thorne… The last name seemed fitting somehow.

She continued driving for almost a month. She developed a routine. She would drive for a few days, find a small town. She would find a small inn and make up a story of why she was on the road. She was a post-grad student, a photographer, a writer. She would stay in the motel reading a book until the pain would return and she felt the need to leave again.

She didn't want Heather or anyone else that cared about her to suffer. After she was far away enough from New York, she called Tess and explained what she was doing. Tess didn't get it at first, she wanted to come and get her, but deep down… she knew. Catherine would never be able to let Vincent go if she stayed… and that would eventually kill her. So Tess let her go, with the promise that she would call her as soon as she settled. Cat knew Tess could have found her if she had really tried but she didn't, and for that, she was grateful.

After a few weeks on the road, Catherine started craving having a home, a place of her own. She couldn't go on as a nomad forever. And that's when she arrived to "Liberty Village" Population 40,000. Catherine drove by the town sign shocked to discover places like this actually existed. It looked so idyllic and far removed. Quaint little shops, perfect little houses, awnings, kids riding bikes. It was like a Rockwell painting!

She spotted an old fashioned diner and decided to stop. _I bet they have pie. _She thought.

As soon as she walked in, a friendly looking waitress around her age approached her with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Liberty Village. Fancy a piece of our famous rhubarb pie?" She asked.

Catherine chuckled to herself. "Just some coffee… black, and a grilled cheese sandwich"

Cat sat down in a booth and quickly finished her food. She stayed for a few refills of coffee. Lost in thought. Suddenly she realized hours had passed. It was late and all the customers were gone except for her. She looked up to find the waitress holding two pieces of pie.

"Are you OK?" the waitress asked.

"No… not really" Catherine replied with unexpected sincerity "I am sorry, you must be waiting for me to leave..."

"Actually" the waitress said "I was just going to enjoy a piece of pie myself. Care to join me? It's on the house" Catherine nodded and the waitress sat in front of her handing her one of the pies.

"I am Michelle" she introduced herself.

Catherine didn't know what it was, but this woman made her feel at ease. Like she had known her her entire life. She asked again if she was OK. Perhaps it was the toll of being on the road, perhaps it was Cat's need to just be honest for once, but she decided to tell Michelle the truth.

She was not OK. She had had her heart broken. The man she loved left… with someone else. And even worse… she wasn't sure letting him go was the right thing to do. _She didn't fight. _

It was the first time she said it out loud. By telling her story to Michelle, she realized the secrets, murders and government conspiracies didn't really matter. Her story was a simple one: She loved a man… and now he was gone. The rest were just details.

Michelle listened to her silently and comforted her when she shed some tears. She didn't give her any advice because "Nothing anyone tells you will ever erase the pain. You just learn to live with it until eventually; your life is so full of other emotions the pain just fades into the background".

That was exactly what Catherine needed to hear. After she composed herself, it was Michelle's turn to speak. Catherine learned that she was a native of Liberty Village, but she left when she graduated high school. She was the typical small-town girl with big city dreams. Unfortunately, she was so desperate to leave home she got married too young. Her marriage turned out to be a disaster. It took her a while, but she finally got out of her abusive relationship. By the time she did that, she was in her late 20s without a job and without a college degree. After struggling for a while to survive in the city, she decided to come back.

"Better the evil you know…" she said, with a hint of bitterness.

Michelle decided to get a business degree at the local community college and work as a waitress while she completed her studies. She was determined to improve her life as much as she could.

Catherine never told Michelle, but she was the reason she decided to stay in Liberty Village. Seeing a woman who had been through hell and returned there to be "reborn" felt like a sign. Destiny, even.

While Catherine was on the road, she made arrangements to move some money around. She never had a lavish lifestyle and, even though she had a low salary, she had decent savings. Plus there was the inheritance from Mr Chandler. She had more than enough to start over.

Catherine grew fond of the picturesque town, but she had yet to figure out what she was going to do with her life. _What is a retired cop to do in a town where crime is non-existent? _She flirted with the idea of becoming a private investigator, but it just seemed ridiculous.

As she was getting restless, it was Michelle again who came to the rescue, without even knowing it. Michelle and Catherine became close after she moved to town. Catherine went to the diner every day and they chatted when business was slow. One day, she found Michelle buried in paperwork.

The coffee shop in Main Street was on sale and final offers were due that week. It was Michelle's dream to own a café. And she was perfect for it. She was smart, hard-working and she knew how the business worked. Only problem was, she didn't have enough money for the down payment.

Catherine didn't think it twice. She volunteered to be an investor, they could co-own the place. It was crazy. She got into business with a woman she barely knew, and she never regretted one bit. And that's how "Catherine Thorne" became the proud half-owner of a quaint bookshop café.

Getting a business off the ground and then maintaining it afloat was no easy task. Soon Catherine's depression was replaced by everyday problems and worries. She had finally moved on. She had made a life for herself. It was nothing like she envisioned, but it was a life. Far away from the craziness of her previous life.

She became well known around the small community. It was only a matter of time until an eligible bachelor took notice of her. In fact, many did. She rejected everyone's advances for obvious reasons. And then came Jason. And he was… as Michelle said "perfect". He asked her out many times. She said "no" every time. One day, she decided to say yes. The date was lovely and Catherine agreed to a second date, then a third, a fourth and soon they were a couple. It wasn't "love", she knew it. But it was as close as she would ever get…

Catherine came back to reality and looked around the café again. There she was… a woman with great friendships, a loving boyfriend and a successful business that made her proud. And what was she doing? _She was thinking of him. _

She didn't know why, she just knew she couldn't stop. She would be lying if she said she never thought of him. She did, but the last few weeks it had been more often than before. She couldn't shake the memories of him. It was almost as if she could _feel _his presence around her and it was driving her insane.

Deep down, she knew the reason. It had always been the reason…

_She let him go. She didn't fight. And maybe she should have…_

* * *

><p>After closing the cafe, Michelle decided to go to the local bar for a drink. It was the kind of place where you can just walk in and run into someone you know. Sure enough, as soon as entered, she spotted Jason sitting at the bar.<p>

Michelle knew Jason since they were three. They went to pre-school together, then primary school and then high school. They had always been friends. She thought of him almost as a brother. When Catherine finally agreed to go out with him, Michelle was over the moon. She knew that Jason was the greatest guy and if anyone deserved him, it was Catherine.

"What are you doing here instead of home with your beautiful girlfriend?" she said as she sat down next to him.

"We don't live together yet, as you know well…"

"You spend most nights at her place anyway, don't you?"

"Yeah… I do. I have to meet my new potential employee. For the school theatre" Jason explained.

"Oh"

"Want to help me vet him?" Jason jokingly asked.

"Sure, I am an excellent judge of character" Michelle replied only half joking. She was indeed an excellent judge of character.

The bartender put a beer in front of Michelle and she took a big gulp, spilling some of it on her shirt. As she was busy trying to swallow and repair the damage she saw Jason standing up to greet someone.

"You must be Ryan" Jason said. "Thank you for meeting me here, I am Jason. I am the project manager. This is my friend Michelle"

Michelle turned around to look at Jason's potential worker. She wasn't sure of what she was expecting, but it was definitely not a guy like him. He was very tall, in excellent shape and looked like he could handle himself in a fight. He probably had his share of fights in the past, as evident for the pronounced scar on his right cheek.

He extended his hand to greet her and spoke with a deep reverberating voice. "Nice meeting you, Michelle"

Michelle couldn't quite explain it, but the second she met Ryan, she _knew _something was "off", for lack of a better word. She felt him being there was the beginning of something major to come.

"Welcome to Liberty Village, Ryan" She simply said as she shook his hand.

**A/N I haven't written fanfiction for over a decade now. I have been a fan of the show since the start and even though S2 had its ups and downs, I still love the show. I just love "What if" scenarios and this is one of those. **

**By now I am sure you have all figured out the identity of the mysterious tall dark and handsome stranger. In case you were wondering the return of the scar is no accident. It will all be explained. I really hope you enjoy this because I am excited to keep writing. Leave some feedback if you can!**


	2. The Cabin in the Woods

**Timeline: **Set a few years after the events of S2 E7 _Guess who's coming to dinner_

**_Previously on The Pull: _**

After the Thanksgiving "incident" in Bob's house, Vincent and Catherine parted ways. Vincent left NY with Tori (we assume). Catherine left shortly after and started a new life in a small town called "Liberty Village".

**Chapter 2: The Cabin in the Woods**

"My students think there is a werewolf in town"

Catherine almost chocked with her food after her friend Karen made that outrageous statement. They all laughed.

It was Sunday, which meant girls' brunch. Catherine sat next to her business partner Michelle and across from two of their closest friends: Karen and Gwen. Catherine enjoyed their company and loved having a group of friends. However, she really missed Tess. Hanging out with the detective was so different. She wasn't a girlie girl. Tess would take beer and nachos over pancakes and mimosas any day.

But Catherine enjoyed her time with the "girls". They had welcomed her to their circle and made her feel like she belonged. Karen went to high school with Michelle and Gwen was Karen's younger sister. They were both teachers now.

As it usually happens with sisters, they couldn't be any more different. Karen was serene and motherly. She had a husband and a little kid. Gwen was a little flaky and had a bubbly personality. She claimed she loved the freedom of single life, but they all knew that she secretly wanted to find a good guy and settle just like her sister. Gwen was very pretty and fun, so she never had issues dating; unfortunately, she dated almost every guy in town and she was running out of options.

"Don't laugh" Karen said pretending to be serious "Haven't you heard about all those mysterious animal attacks in the woods? Guess a werewolf would explain it"

It was particularly funny because they all knew Karen would be the last person to believe in supernatural occurrences.

"Hey… all jokes aside, it is getting worrisome" Michelle said "Three teenage girls were found dead near the border a couple of days ago"

Catherine stopped laughing and felt bad that they were making light of such a tragic subject.

"In any case…" Gwen started "I hope whatever… 'beast' is out there doesn't come into town because I am not letting anything ruin my party"

Catherine couldn't help to cringe at Gwen's choice of words.

Gwen's birthday parties were legendary. The entire town waited for them each year. This year, she was planning a barbecue at her house. They were all very excited about it, especially Gwen.

"You know what Gwen?" Michelle suddenly said "Jason hired a new guy… from out of town. You should invite him to your party as a welcome"

"Yeah? What is he like?" Gwen asked.

"Trust me… you are going to like him" Michelle replied.

All the women giggled and looked at Gwen. She stared back at them a little clueless.

"What?"

"I think that was Michelle's way of saying he is hot" Catherine explained.

"Oh!" Gwen said "Well, I am definitely intrigued. Tell me more about him…"

"I don't know what else… He is just a guy… a very good looking guy. Not much more to tell."

That wasn't true. Michelle had the feeling there was _a lot _more to tell about Ryan. She just wasn't sure what. She recalled their encounter at the bar with Jason the night before.

They ordered a few more drinks and decided to move to a table. Jason invited her to join. Normally she would have left and leave the guys to discuss business, but she was just too curious about the newcomer.

Jason was supposed to be "interviewing" Ryan for the job, but Michelle knew Jason was desperate and he was just looking for someone with two hands and reasonable strength. Ryan fit the bill. He definitely looked strong, he had a very good reference from his former boss in NY and overall he seemed like a really nice guy. She could tell Jason liked him already. _She_ liked him already.

_Then why did she get the feeling something was wrong? _There was something not right with Ryan. _He was too… likable_. Michelle could see herself becoming friends with him, setting him up with one of her girlfriends, inviting him to a dinner party and things like that. Not what you would expect from a guy who had worked in construction his entire life. The way he talked and conducted himself wasn't that of an uneducated man.

She internally beat herself up for having those thoughts. _Not having a college degree doesn't mean you are not smart or can't read a few books. _She reminded herself. She knew that better than anyone and decided to push her paranoid thoughts aside.

However… it wasn't only that. She had a _feeling…_ it wasn't based on logic, but she felt Ryan wasn't there looking for a gig.

_There was definitely something about Ryan._

* * *

><p>Jason had just finished giving Ryan a tour of the construction site at the school. There was a lot of work left to do and not enough time. Ryan knew he wouldn't have an issue completing the tasks Jason had in mind for him. He just needed some basic construction skills and the ability to carry heavy stuff around. <em>He definitely had that.<em>

Jason gave him a schedule for the rest of the week, starting work the day after. As they exited the school theatre in progress a pretty blond woman approached them. _She must be one of the teachers. _Ryan assumed.

"Jason, hi!" the woman said with a huge smile on her face.

Ryan immediately retreated back to give them some room to talk. He took the job with Jason out of necessity, but he had no intentions of socializing any further than that. Unfortunately, the woman didn't know that.

"Hi, I am Gwen" she introduced herself.

Ryan didn't want to be impolite so he had no other choice than to return the greeting.

"Hi, Gwen. I am Ryan, nice meeting you"

"What brings you by this side of the school Gwen? Paying me a visit?" Jason asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just thought I would check up on the progress of the theater… And I wanted to give your new guy a proper welcome. We don't get many new people in town and Jason is all business all the time" She said looking at Ryan "But I'd be happy to show you around"

Ryan just nodded, not knowing how to get out of the awkward situation. Lucky for him, he was literally saved by the bell.

"Well, I have to go… teach class" she said "See you guys around"

Gwen walked away, leaving the men alone again.

"Sorry" Jason said "She's a flirt"

"Yeah… I could tell" Ryan replied.

"But… she is actually a nice girl… in case you _are _interested…"

"I am not" Ryan quickly replied. He didn't need that kind of trouble.

"She's good friends with my girlfriend, Catherine. So in case you change your mind…"

That caught Ryan's attention.

"So… how long have you been with your girlfriend?"

"A little over two years now…" Jason shook his head "It took me another two to get her to even agree to go out on a date with me."

Ryan smiled at that.

"But you know… when you know, you know I guess…"

"So… you are in love with her?" Ryan asked.

Jason looked at him. That was not exactly the kind of conversation he had with his employees.

"I mean… you seem like a happy guy…" Ryan tried to explain his odd question.

"Yes… I am. And yes, it is definitely love. She is… she is almost too good to be true"

* * *

><p>"Miss Catherine Thorne" Michelle said as soon as she walked into the café. "You are late"<p>

"Oh, relax… it's only five minutes"

"Yes, but you are always early. What happened? Still having the feeling someone is watching you?"

_Yes. _"No... I think I finally figured out how to fix the coffee machine. I will get the part after my shift and I think I can replace it myself"

"You go girl. I have to go now. Promised Gwen I would go shopping with her" Michelle said.

"Oh, I hope you drank enough coffee. You are gonna need the energy"

"Way ahead of you. I am on my fifth cup. Oh, by the way, Jason came by earlier. He left you a note"

"Thanks" Catherine said. She picked up the note as Michelle walked out.

**_Hi beautiful,_**

**_I'll be there before you shift is _****_over and I have a surprise._**

**_Love_**

**_J_**

Catherine had no idea of what Jason's note meant. She wasn't even curious. It was the first time Jason left her a note… but not the first time she got one. Vincent used to leave notes for her all the time. _Stop thinking about him. _She told herself, but it was pointless.

As she held the piece of paper she remembered the last time she saw him. It had also started with a note.

After she saw Vincent kissing Tori at the Thanksgiving dinner, she decided she had had enough. She broke it off with him and he didn't fight her. She assumed he started a relationship with Tori, even though JT said he didn't.

A few weeks later she arrived at her apartment and found a note that simply read "_Roof". _She rolled her eyes and pretended to be mad, but she had to admit… a part of her was excited.

She walked up the roof and found Vincent waiting for her.

"Hey" she said and, as much as she tried, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. She was happy to see him.

He smiled too. But it faded quickly. "Catherine" he painfully spoke "I am here to say good bye"

"Where are you going?" She asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Away… I don't know where yet. But… I've decided it is the best thing to do. I was just going to leave but… I couldn't bring myself to leave without saying good bye"

"Well… you've said it now" She replied with venom in her voice.

"Don't be like that… I was hoping we could part on good terms…"

Catherine looked away. "What did you expect? It is obvious you have made your choice"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are going to make me say it? You are leaving with her aren't you?" She took a deep breath "You picked Tori over me"

"That's _not_ why I am leaving…"

"So you are not taking Tori with you? You are denying you have feelings for her?"

Vincent looked down.

"That's what I thought" Catherine said, her voice cracking.

He looked straight into her eyes. "No… you don't understand. Tori… I just feel she may be the clue to understanding what is going on with me. That's all. I am connected to her because of our common misfortune and yes… I feel responsible for her. But that _is it"_

"So, that's why you had your tongue down her throat last time I saw you?"

Vincent looked ashamed. His look of despair was so sincere, it almost broke Catherine. But she _had to be strong. She couldn't get hurt. Not again. _

"I don't understand it…" Vincent said. "She kissed me and I… couldn't think clearly. It was like instinct took over my body. I am an animal after all… I couldn't help it… I wish it never happened"

She could hear the self-hatred in his voice. It broke her heart but she remained silent.

"But none of that matters. There is no excuse that justifies me hurting you like that. I will regret it for the rest of my days. My decision to leave has nothing to do with Tori"

Catherine studied his face. He looked like he really meant it.

"I just want what is best for you" He said full of sincerity.

"Best for me or best for you?" She coldly replied.

It took everything in her to say that when all she wanted to do was to run into his arms and beg him to stay. But everyone had a limit and she had reached hers… or so she thought.

"I can't blame you for not believing me" He continued "But I am going to say it anyway. I am leaving because of you, Catherine. It has always and always will be because of you. I only remember flashes of you, I barely know you and yet you are the most important thing in my life. I don't deserve you because I am not the man you fell in love with… no matter how much I wish I could be…"

A few tears started rolling down her face. He fought the urge to touch her.

"You deserve the world. You deserve to be happy. All I do is put you in danger and cause you pain. I am a constant reminder of the man you lost. I am just a shadow of that man, I can see it now"

_No you are not. You are still him. You are different, but you are still him. _She thought but words didn't come out.

"It is best if we acknowledge the truth. Vincent Keller is gone. I will leave and you can mourn the man you once loved. Pretend I never came back… remember him fondly for all the good he did as opposed to the horrible things I did. Eventually, you will heal… find a new life. Find a man worthy of you…"

He stood still for a few seconds. She knew he was waiting for her to say something, but she was frozen. Finally he nodded and started walking away. When he reached the ledge he turned around.

"Goodbye Catherine. I may not remember everything we did and said but… everything inside me remembers loving you"

And then he jumped. That was the last time she saw him.

She tried to imagine him somewhere with Tori. She wanted her pain to be replaced with anger. She wanted to think that he lied. He didn't want what was 'best for her' he just wanted to get rid of her and spend the rest of his life with Tori…

But in her heart… she knew everything he said was true and that made it even more painful…

Catherine realized she had started crying and ran towards the back room of the café. She didn't want her customers to see her like that. As she was wiping her tears, she heard someone approaching.

_Perhaps Michelle forgot something. _She though, but when she turned around she saw Jason standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked praying he wouldn't notice her red eyes.

"I said I would come, didn't you get my note?"

"Oh right" she said with no enthusiasm at all.

"Come… I have a surprise for you" he said excitedly and dragged her towards the kitchen.

On the table there was a brand new cappuccino machine. Jason pointed at it and smiled proudly.

"What is this?" Catherine asked.

"It is a new machine. To replace the one that broke"

"But I was going to fix it"

"I know. I would have fixed it for you, but I don't have time for it so I just ordered a new one and had it speed delivered"

"I wasn't waiting for you to fix it. _I _was going to fix it" Catherine said.

"If you are worried about the cost… don't, this is a gift…" Jason explained noticing her annoyance.

"I just feel that you don't really get me sometimes"

"That's not true… I know you better than anyone"

"No you don't… there is so much you don't know about me. _So much"_

"Where is this coming from Cat? Look… I _know _you like to take care of your own problems. I know that. And normally I wouldn't meddle but I just wanted to avoid you the trip out of town. We've been hearing so much about those animal attacks. I just got a little overprotective. That's all… don't get mad" He said sweetly.

_Why does he have to be so nice? _Catherine thought. Usually she couldn't stay mad at him because he was so nice, but right now it was just annoying her.

"I don't _need_ you to protect me from whatever it is out there"

Catherine grabbed her purse and started walking away.

"You want to help so badly? Stay here until it is closing time" Without giving him time to reply she exited the building, got into her car and drove away.

Once she cooled down a little, she realized she had been completely irrational. She felt a little guilty for taking it out on Jason. He really didn't mean to upset her. In all honesty, this wasn't even about him. She was having a hard time… She thought she had successfully moved on, but it was clear she hadn't. Perhaps it was time to accept Vincent's presence was going to be a constant in her life. _He was a part of her. _

_How ironic._ She thought. He left to allow her to move on and yet it was like he was still haunting her. She could _feel _him all around her. _Why now? _She wondered.

Regardless of Vincent, she had been thinking about her relationship with Jason for a while. He was really the perfect guy… but did he make her happy? _No he didn't. _He deserved better… she knew it. It was time to accept the facts. She was never going to find happiness on a relationship again. This wasn't about Jason, it was about her. She was damaged goods.

She drove without a destination until she reached the edge of town. She stopped, got out of the car and started walking into the woods. It was getting dark and it was dangerous to be there at night. It was completely irresponsible on her part, but it was like a magnetic force was pulling her.

_If I get killed by a bear… so be it. _She thought. But something told her it wasn't a bear. She was afraid to even think it… but she knew. There were no 'animal' attacks. It was something else.

She kept walking for about an hour. It was almost as she knew where she was going when in fact she was completely lost. Suddenly, she spotted a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was a sad-looking shack, but the terrain around it seemed clean and there was smoke coming out of the small chimney. She started walking towards it when she heard someone behind her.

She didn't have to turn around. Every fibre in her body reacted to the presence behind her. She could _feel _him, even before she heard or saw him.

She didn't turn around, but she decided to say what was on her mind.

"A part of me was really hoping it would be you"

**End of chapter 2**

**A/N Thanks to everyone for the overwhelmingly positive reviews, plus all the favs and follows. I am really enjoying writing this and I have a lot planned for the next few chapters.**

**Remember, not everything is what it seems. Did Vincent really leave with Tori? Who is behind all the 'animal' attacks? Those and more questions will be answered soon.**


	3. There is More Than One of Everything

**_Previously on The Pull:_**

She didn't have to turn around. Every fibre in her body reacted to the presence behind her. She could _feel _him, even before she heard or saw him.

She didn't turn around, but she decided to say what was on her mind.

"A part of me was really hoping it would be you"

**_Chapter 3: There is More Than One of Everything_**

Slowly she turned around, only to confirm her suspicions. Vincent Keller was standing a few feet away from her. He was standing still, like he was afraid to scare her by making sudden movements.

"Catherine" he called her name. She closed her eyes. _God… She missed his voice. _She missed the intensity of his eyes, the way he looked at her… She missed everything about him. But she had to remain strong.

"Vincent… what are you doing here?" As she posed the question she attempted to sort out her emotions. Was she happy? Upset? Excited? She honestly couldn't tell.

He started walking towards her. Her body instantly reacted to his proximity. She felt like she was about to disintegrate. How could one person dominate her emotions like that just by being there? She hated that position of weakness. She hated that she couldn't even hide it from him. She was too afraid to let her guard down only to have her heart ripped out again.

"Catherine" he started again "There is so much I need you to know… I don't even know where to begin. I…"

He stopped walking when he was standing a few inches away from her and she noticed something.

"Your scar" she involuntarily raised her hand to touch his cheek. "It's back… how?"

He covered her hand with his and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Savouring her touch. "I'll explain everything… Let's go inside…" he said gesturing to the cabin.

"No" She said pulling her hand away abruptly. "I am not going anywhere until you tell me what you are doing here"

"It's complicated"

"No it is not!" All the bottled up emotion came to the surface and Catherine started yelling "It's a simple question. Why are you here Vincent?"

"I am here for _you"_

He looked straight into her eyes. She was certain she stopped breathing. _This is not happening. _She took a few steps back and shook her head. She didn't trust herself when he was standing so close.

"You weren't supposed to find me…" he continued.

"A series of 'animal' attacks? I know a beast killing when I see one"

"I didn't kill those people" He quickly replied.

"Didn't you?"

"No. I did _not_. It's important for me that you believe that" he eagerly said.

"I don't know what I believe anymore! I've seen you kill… in cold blood"

"That wasn't me…"

"I don't know who you are anymore and you… you don't even remember me! So why are you still haunting me?"

"… There is a reason I am here, if you could just let me explain…"

"It doesn't matter. You left… You said I would never see you again, that you wanted to give me a chance to move on with my life" She took a deep breath and looked straight at him "I don't know if that was the truth or if you just wanted to ran into the sunset with your new beast-mate or something…"

"Catherine no… It was never…"

"It doesn't matter" She interrupted "It doesn't matter why, because I have… I have moved on with my life. I am happy" _Except I am not. _

"I know… I didn't come here to complicate your life. I swear. That's the last thing I want"

"Then stay away from me" She couldn't believe the words actually left her mouth. _What was she doing? _She didn't have a clue. At that moment, she just wanted to remove herself from the situation. But she wasn't thinking clearly… she had no idea of what she actually _wanted. _

Vincent just looked at her with a pained expression and nodded "I will, I promise"

She turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>Michelle walked into the café and found Jason behind the cash register ringing up a couple of clients.<p>

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I brought a new coffee machine as a gift"

"That's incredible. Thanks!" Michelle replied with excitement.

"See? That was the reaction that I was expecting" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Catherine got mad at me for buying the machine. She was so upset she just walked away and left me here."

"That doesn't sound like Catherine"

"Tell me about it… She was going on and on about me not knowing her… I don't know…She's been a little distant lately. Perhaps it is my fault for being so busy with work… I don't know"

"Don't blame yourself Jason. This probably has nothing to do with you… or the coffee machine, which we are totally keeping by the way."

He chuckled.

"But what can it be about? Catherine doesn't have any big problems…"

Michelle suddenly remembered something.

"Did Catherine ever tell you about her mother?" She tentatively asked.

"No… She just said her parents died when she was young…"

"She talked to me about her mother once… We had a little too much to drink and I started telling her about my ex-husband and some of the awful things he did to me…" Michelle took a deep breath. It was still hard for her to talk about it. She didn't like admitting she endured that kind of abuse for so long. Jason touched her arm as a sign of support.

"Anyway" Michelle continued "After I was done pouring out my soul I told Cat she was lucky she didn't have to overcome something like that. And that's when she told me something… About her mother. Something big"

"What?"

"Her mother died when she was a freshman in college…"

"I already knew that" Jason said.

"Yes, but… she didn't just die. Jason… Cat's mom was murdered… in front of her"

"Oh my God… How?"

"She didn't give me any details and I never brought it up again. I think it was a mugging gone wrong… Apparently she was so traumatized after it happened she spent years in therapy…"

"That is terrible. I can't believe she never told me…"

"When you experience something like that… I'd imagine the last thing you want is to talk about it. She probably just wanted to leave it behind…"

"No… I understand. Of course I do. But… I guess she was right. I don't really know her" Jason said, his voice full of concern.

"I am only telling you because I know you love her and she might need your support. I can't remember exactly, but I think she said her mother died around these days… She is probably just having a hard time letting go…"

* * *

><p>As Catherine walked away from Vincent she felt an overwhelming uneasiness. <em>What the hell was she doing? <em>She'd spent the last few weeks regretting the day she let him go without a fight. And now, she was pushing him away again.

_Why? _She asked herself. She realized she knew the answer. She was pushing him away out of fear. If she walked away, she could hold on to the idea that he still cared about her. But if she stayed… she was afraid of what he might say. She was afraid he may tell her he was still with Tori, afraid he might say he didn't love her anymore, or never loved her at all; afraid he might just be there to use her… because he needed a favour. She was afraid.

She was afraid of getting hurt again, but she realized she was more afraid of never seeing him again. She stopped in her tracks. She needed to find out what he had to say… even if he hurt her, or else she would regret walking away for the rest of her days.

As she turned around, she heard approaching steps. It didn't surprise her one bit that Vincent was following her. She patiently waited until a figure with glowing eyes emerged from the darkness of the forest. She sighed and shyly smiled. However, as the figure came closer she felt a chill down her spine.

"You are not Vincent" she managed to say to the unknown beast creeping towards her. The beast answered with a menacing growl.

Suddenly she heard another growl and another and another. She was completely surrounded. Her heart rate went up as it dawned on her. There were four other beasts in those woods besides Vincent. They were probably responsible for all the killings. And by the looks of it, she was going to become their next victim.

Her cop instincts kicked in. She started evaluating her opponent, looking for escape routes. If these were four humans, she would know what to do. But these were not humans… She couldn't overpower one, let alone four. She couldn't outrun them, she couldn't even reason with them… not when they were fully transformed.

The next few seconds felt like hours. The experience was almost surreal. As the beasts circled her, she started accepting the possibility of death. _Killed by beasts_… _Fate I guess. _She briefly thought of Vincent and the fact that she had asked him to 'Stay away from her'. How she wished in that moment that Vincent would break his promise. _Irony is a cruel thing…_

One of the beasts finally charged towards her and knocked her to the ground while the others watched. The beast beat her up; she felt her body getting hit and the pain of claws penetrating her skin. Yet… it wasn't as painful as she expected… In the midst of the confusion, her mind managed to register one thought: They wanted her alive. For which purpose? She didn't know.

Then it all happened at once. Another beast appeared in a blur and impaled one of the beasts against a tree. _Vincent. _She thought relieved. The two remaining beasts went after Vincent. Catherine could barely see in the darkness. She could only hear the terrifying growls and shrills of pain. And then… Silence.

She tried to get up but her legs were not cooperating. She waited for what felt like an eternity until one of the beasts walked towards her. The beast changed back into his human form. It was Vincent. She felt relief… and it wasn't because of her, she knew that for sure. She wasn't relieved because she was going to live… she was relieved because he wasn't the one who died. Everything that was so murky only minutes ago became clear.

The sum of all the emotions was too much to take. She started sobbing. She couldn't remember the last time she cried. She was a strong woman; she didn't want to be perceived as weak. But in that moment she didn't care. It wasn't about the fact that she was nearly killed by a small army of beasts, it was about everything that led to that moment and something else she had to accept: _She was happy to see him. So happy to see him again… _And not just because he saved her life.

If that made her weak… she couldn't help it. She also realized she didn't care if he saw her like that. He was the only person that ever made her feel 'safe'… even if those days were gone.

He slowly walked towards her and crouched to her level.

"Please don't be scared of me… I would _never _hurt you" he said.

Catherine smiled painfully. Even after saving her from a horrible death, he still thought he was a monster. _He had it all backwards._

"I am not scared of you… I could _never_ be scared of you" She said as she leaned towards him and circled his neck. _She wanted to be held by him so badly. _

He picked her up and blurred away in the direction of the cabin.

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N OK, sort of a transition chapter I guess… but we all need a few of these. I've been enjoying all the theories readers have about the beasts and Vincat. I think I still have some surprises in store for you… So keep reading! Thanks for all your feedback, I'll try to reply to reviews/PMs but I run out of time sometimes. **


	4. Echoes

**_Previously on the Pull_**

Cat got attacked by four unknown beasts, Vincent came to her rescue.

**Chapter 4: Echoes**

Catherine felt Vincent lifting her in his arms. Next thing she knew, they were at the cabin. The place looked more welcoming from the inside. There was a small fireplace, a bed and a desk.

Vincent gently sat her on the bed and went to get the first aid kit. _Always the doctor. _Catherine looked around unsure of what to say next. Vincent came back and silently started cleaning her wounds. Most of them were just scratches, but her knee was badly hurt.

"Those beasts…" she tentatively said "Where did they come from?"

"I believe they were some of the remaining members of Muirfield's 'beast for hire' program" He explained.

Something didn't sit right with Catherine. If they were just randomly attacking people, why didn't they kill her when they had the chance? They wanted her alive. At first she assumed they wanted to use her against Vincent, but… how did they even know about their connection? And why would they go after Vincent, he wasn't hunting beasts anymore… at least that is what she thought.

"Were they tracking me to get to you?" she asked trying to shed some light into the event.

"No" he said as he finished bandaging her knee "They weren't after me"

"I don't understand"

"Catherine… They were after you"

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know" he said looking down.

She knew him well enough to know he was lying. Regardless, she decided to let it go. _For now._

"Is that why you came here? To protect me?"

He nodded. "I found out that a group of beasts were looking for you. I needed to find you first. Keep you safe"

She had so many questions. Why were they after her? How did he know? Where had he been for the last five years? Why did he want to… save her? But she decided she would ask those questions in due time.

"So you've been living here… alone? In the middle of the forest like the…"

"Like the monster I am" he finished for her.

"I was going to say like 'the Unabomber'" she attempted a joke.

He smiled sadly.

"That was the original plan… Me, staying away from society. Somewhere no-one could find me… where I couldn't hurt anyone. But I keep screwing up that plan"

In that moment, Vincent stood up and Catherine noticed a deep gash across his chest. His shirt was ripped and there was a lot of blood.

"Vincent, you are hurt" she said signalling the wound.

He had been so focused on tending to her wounds; he didn't even notice his own. He swiftly removed his shirt to examine the damage. He cleaned the cut and Catherine watched as the wound healed itself.

"You are healing" she said surprised.

He nodded silently. Letting it sink.

"You can heal… your scar… and when you transformed… It wasn't the precise beast I last saw. It looked more like… like the beast I knew, back when you saved me the first time"

"Let's just say I found a way to get rid of Reynolds's 'beast upgrades'. Went back to the factory version, if you might"

"How?" she asked.

He knew it was time he started giving her answers. He pulled the chair from the desk and sat down in front of her.

"We found a woman… a Doctor. She worked on the original Muirfield project. She knows things about beasts that no-one else knows. Her name was Jodie…"

* * *

><p><strong>THREE YEARS AGO<strong>

As Vincent lied inside the MRI machine, he could hear the two redheads bickering in the viewing room.

"What if the guard wakes up? What if the alarm goes off… or if someone walks in… what then?" Tori said.

"I thought you rich girls were supposed to be rebellious and stuff. What the hell is your problem?" Jodie answered annoyed.

"Forgive me for being concerned about committing a felony" Tori insisted.

"If you were so against breaking and entering then why didn't you stay home?"

"I wanted to be here for Vincent" Tori said sincerely.

"Of course you did" Jodie replied with a hint of mockery.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jodie didn't answer. She was busy looking at Vincent's brain scans.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Tori asked.

Jodie was done talking to her. She took a few notes and a picture of the monitors.

"I am pulling you out, Vincent" She said before turning off the intercom.

Tori started pestering her right away. "So, is he all right? Do you know what they did to him?"

"Yes, I know"

"So..?"

"So, now I am going to tell Vincent… in private" Jodie walked towards the door and turned around before opening it "If you turn the intercom back on, I'll know" she warned Tori.

Jodie entered the room. Vincent was sitting next to the MRI machine. He nervously glanced at the doctor as she got ready to give him the news.

He liked Jodie. She was a no-nonsense kind of person. Besides, before meeting her, he'd spent over a year on the run with Tori. It was refreshing to have someone his own age with whom he could talk.

In a funny way, he also felt Jodie had a positive effect on Tori. Jodie always treated Tori as a naughty child, or an obnoxious teenager. Turns out that's exactly what Tori needed. Someone to discipline her. She was still a handful, but a more bearable one.

"It is as I suspected" Jodie said "Reynolds's people messed with your brain rather than your DNA"

For months they had been studying his DNA without results. Jodie was an expert on the human brain. She called herself a "neuro-programmer". Her theories posited that 'post-humans', as she called beasts, could be created by manipulating the brain instead of DNA sequences. It wasn't a big leap to assume M had continued that line of research after she left.

Vincent looked at Jodie urging her to continue.

"As we already know, they tampered with your memory centres, but it was more than that… They altered your brain chemistry in a way that induced physical changes. The change in your transformations, the disappearance of your scar, your new enhanced senses… it was all a by-product of the chemical manipulation. Losing your ability to heal was probably an unwanted side-effect"

"Can you reverse it?" He asked.

"I am positive I can restore your memory, but I am not sure what will happen to everything else" She said unsure.

"As long as you can give me back my memories…"

"It could be dangerous" she warned him.

"I don't care"

"And it will be long… and painful"

"I can take it"

She nodded realizing he wasn't backing down.

"You must really love her" she concluded.

He looked at her confused assuming she meant Tori.

"Oh, I am not talking about her" Jodie said glancing back at Tori, who was still standing behind the viewing room's window unable to hear their conversation inside the hermetically sealed room.

"I am talking about the woman you are so desperate to remember" Jodie said.

He looked down. "How did you know?"

"Oh please" Jodie said "Ginger there is one step away from tattooing your name on her forehead. She is in love with you"

"I know" He replied feeling a little guilty.

"Yet, you barely pay attention to her. The way I see it… You are a young virile man on the run. You have a pretty girl at home who is constantly throwing herself at you. However, you don't take advantage of that. Why is that?"

"I just don't feel that way about her" He answered.

"Like that ever stopped anyone. I'll tell you what it is… you are in love with someone else"

He didn't say anything. Jodie smiled with sympathy.

"How can I be in love with someone I don't even remember, right? As a scientist, you must think I am crazy. I don't understand it, but I know I love her. It feels more real than anything else in my life…" He sighed and looked down ashamed.

"I don't think you are crazy" Jodie said "As a scientist I could tell you what we call 'love' is merely a physiological reaction. Serotonin being pumped into a brain… But as a person… I _know_ it is more than that. There is something intangible about it… something that can't be broken; even after all they did to you"

Vincent was genuinely surprised by Jodie's answer. During all the time he had known her, she had been a woman of facts and figures. After hearing her say all those things he started to think she had experienced 'that intangible something' first-hand.

"What will you do once you remember? Will you go find her?"

"No" he quickly replied "There is a reason I walked away. I was no good for her. I just want to remember her… I want to remember every moment, every glance, every conversation, every single detail about her. If she is a part of me… maybe life could be… bearable"

"I _will _give you back your memories, Vincent. However long it takes" she promised.

* * *

><p>"Did it work?" Catherine asked back at the cabin after Vincent finished telling her the story of the former M doctor they had encountered.<p>

"The treatment lasted months. It was a trial an error process and just like Jodie said… it was very painful. At several points it felt like torture"

He paused for what felt like an eternity.

"But it was all worth it in the end"

Catherine's heart swelled, but she needed to hear him say it.

"So… Do you… remember _me?" _

"I remember everything about you" he replied while impulsively placing his hand on her cheek and stroking it lightly.

She closed her eyes to enjoy his touch, but he quickly withdrew his hand remembering he no longer had the right to touch her. _She wasn't his, not anymore. _

Catherine was scared to believe it was true. He had tricked her once before. He noticed the scepticism in her eyes and felt the need to reassure her.

"I remember the first night I saw you. After I saved you… you didn't look away. You were so strong, even then… And I remember when I first starting following you. It was your 21st birthday. Your crazy roommates took you to that sketchy karaoke bar and tried to make you drink 21 shots by midnight" He chuckled "You got drunk around shot number four. They dragged you back to the dorm. I followed them to make sure you were OK"

Catherine covered her mouth embarrassed "They told me a 'hunky dude' helped them carry me up the stairs… was that you?"

He nodded.

"That was the first impression you had of me? I am mortified…" she said.

"No… It felt great._ I_ was the reason you got to get drunk on your 21st birthday. I remember every birthday ever since… And then… I remember the day you walked into my warehouse and spoke to me for the first time… It was the best day of my life"

Catherine could feel the tears welling in her eyes as Vincent provided irrefutable proof that he was whole again, well his memories at least.

"I tried staying away but… then Jodie discovered those beasts were after you… I had to find you. Keep you safe, by whatever means necessary"

She remembered the way she felt after Vincent was taken from her. Back then she would have done anything to get him back. Anything. The man that returned a few months later was not Vincent. The man standing in front of her, however, was. _Her Vincent. _Destiny had finally brought him back to her. She stood up and tentatively traced the closed-up wound on his chest. It was completely healed, but it left a scar behind. The gravity of the situation wasn't lost in her.

"You could have died" She whispered still stroking his chest "They could have killed you"

He placed his big hand over hers and held it against his heart.

"If there is something I am sure about is that I would gladly die for you…"

Catherine looked into his eyes. She needed to do something. Something to know he was real, that he was really there, that it was really him. She placed his free hand on the back of his head and gently pulled him towards her. _It's just a kiss _she told herself as she closed the gap between them.

She was really planning on an innocent kiss. She just needed to feel him, but as soon as their lips touched he kissed her back. She wasn't ready for that. She craved him more and more with every second that passed.

He was the first one to pull away and Catherine was grateful. She wasn't sure she had the strength to stop. However, 'stopping' wasn't Vincent's plan either. As soon as his lips left hers, she felt his mouth on her neck. Seconds later, his hands were all over her body.

_This is wrong. You need to push him away. _Catherine thought but she realized her body was completely unresponsive. She was lost in the feeling of _him. _Instead of pushing him away, she buried her hand in his hair as a moan escaped her lips. He took both gestures as an invitation to continue.

In one swift move he picked her up and pushed her against the wall, his lips returning to her mouth. He was kissing her savagely and she felt his hand slowly sliding up her tight and under her skirt.

_So this is what it felt like. _Catherine thought. She had been with a couple of man after Vincent. Sleeping with them never felt as good as it did with him. After a while she convinced herself that she had imagined it. That she was embellishing the memory of being with Vincent to an unreachable level. It was probably never that good.

But now, as she felt his hands removing her clothing and his lips against her skin, she realized being with him was nothing like she remembered. _It was so much better. _She felt like she was about to combust… and they were merely starting.

By then, Catherine couldn't have stopped even if she wanted. The pull was too strong.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to keep the T rating for now to make the story available to more readers. However, I might eventually change it to M. I would like to know your thoughts on that. **

**Thanks to everyone for the feedback! I am sorry I haven't been able to reply individually, but I read and greatly appreciate every single comment.**


	5. Effects of External Conditions

**_Previously on The Pull_**

But now, as she felt his hands removing her clothing and his lips against her skin, she realized being with him was nothing like she remembered. _It was so much better. _She felt like she was about to combust… and they were merely starting.

By then, Catherine couldn't have stopped even if she wanted. The pull was too strong.

**Chapter 5: Effects of External Conditions**

Catherine woke up feeling a warm ray of sunshine and two strong arms around her.

Catherine's first feeling was happiness. _It hadn't been a dream. _It certainly felt like a dream. They've made love for hours. It was as if nothing and no-one else existed besides them. Catherine couldn't remember the last time she felt that whole. She was transported back to the time when they had just started their relationship and everything felt right for the first time in her life.

Catherine's second feeling was fear. The world didn't stop and she didn't travel back in time. She left her car in the middle of the road and vanished. Not to mention there were four dead 'men' somewhere out there. She started panicking. Someone was bound to notice she had disappeared all night.

She sat up abruptly and got out of bed, waking up Vincent in the process. He silently looked at her while she collected her clothes.

"Are you OK?" He asked concerned.

"Yes… I am OK. I just… I need to go" she answered avoiding eye contact.

He got up and walked towards her. He gently grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop what she was doing and look at him.

"Catherine. I am sorry… I don't want you to feel like I took advantage of you. I swear, I didn't intend for this to happen…"

"But it did" she didn't mean it as a regret, but she noticed his face fell at her answer. She didn't want him to misinterpret. Without thinking she placed her hand on his face.

"I don't think you took advantage of me" she whispered. "But…"

_But what? _She wasn't even sure. _But there are a million other things to consider… _It was all very confusing. A day ago, she thought he was gone forever and now he was there. The fact that he was still completely naked was not helping the situation.

"Catherine, I understand what you must feel. I don't want to pressure you into anything… but we need to talk. It is important that we do…"

"I can't… not right now. I have to go"

He sighed. Their 'talk' would have to wait.

"Your car is miles away. At least let me take you" he said.

She knew he wasn't offering a ride. Not in the traditional sense at least.

"No" She declined "It's better if you stay here… I don't want you to be exposed. I'll be fine, I promise"

With that she left the cabin and started walking away.

The long walk to her car gave Catherine much needed time to think. It all felt so unreal. He was back, _his Vincent, _memories and all. Her body still tingled with the remnants of satisfaction and she couldn't supress the feeling of ecstasy cursing through her veins. But as she came closer to the road and to town, reality came crashing.

Vincent was back to the man he was when she first met him, but she was a different woman. She had a new life… She had to make a decision. Was she ready to go back to a life that circled around 'beasts'? That's what she should ask herself, but she knew the real question was: 'Will she take him back?' And she was afraid of that question, because there was only one answer for it.

She didn't even ask any questions. _Where had he been for the last five years? Why was she attacked? How did he find her? _All of the sudden she started thinking about Jason. It was the first time she thought about him. She was invaded by guilt and started feeling ashamed of letting her emotions, and her libido, dominate her. What she should have done was talk to Vincent, let him explain and then figure things out. Instead, she impulsively sought him out in the middle of the night, almost got killed and then disappeared, probably raising questions and endangering Vincent.

And speaking of questions… _What the hell happened to Tori?_ Vincent mentioned he left NY with her and that she was with him by the time they started his memory treatment. However he never said what happened to her afterwards or where she was now. It suddenly occurred to Catherine that they might still be 'together'. Did he cheat on Tori with her? The sole idea made her blood boil. But who was she to judge? Even if she refused to acknowledge it, she had cheated on Jason. It didn't feel like it, because she still felt like she belonged to Vincent. But that's what it was. She cheated on him.

Happiness, fear, guilt, shame, anger. In that moment Catherine felt a lot of things.

* * *

><p>Catherine spotted the road where she left her car and started walking towards it. She wasn't ready for what she found once she emerged from the woods. Her car was completely surrounded by five to six patrol cars, an ambulance, several officers and even a K9 unite.<em> Do we even have that many officers in town? <em>She wondered.

"Catherine" someone screamed her name.

Everyone looked towards her. She saw Jason and Michelle running in her direction. Jason gently hugged her as soon as he reached her.

"My God, what happened to you?" He asked.

Catherine suddenly became aware of her appearance. Her clothes were dirty, her hair completely dishevelled and she had claw marks and bruises all over her body. She needed to provide a plausible explanation.

"I spent the night driving around and then I decided to go for a walk in the morning. It was only for a couple of hours" _Not entirely plausible… but it is an explanation. _

"We found your car before dawn!" Jason explained, still in a panic.

"I guess I lost track of time… I got lost for a while…"

"Did anything happen to you?" he asked concerned "You are hurt"

"No… I am fine… I… it's only a few scratches. I lost my footing and fell down a small hill"

"Did you find a first aid kit down there?" Michelle said pointing at her knee.

_Damn it. _Catherine forgot Vincent had patched her up.

"I did that before I went for a walk… Did you call the police?" she finally asked desperate to deflect "This search party is not for me, is it? I've only been gone for a few hours"

"You weren't picking up your phone" Jason explained "Michelle and I were concerned so we went looking for you. We found your car and called the police. Two other girls were reported missing last night. I think they are closing in on whatever monster is out there"

"Well, I didn't see anyone… I mean anything out there"

"I am just so glad you are OK. I'll take you home. Michelle can drive back your car" Jason said hugging her once again.

Jason accompanied Catherine to the ambulance parked nearby. The paramedics checked her out and concluded there was nothing wrong. Luckily all her vitals were steady since she had a good night of sleep, but they didn't need to know that. She had a hard time explaining all her cuts and why they were so clean, but in the end they let her go.

The police officers were even easier. They were just happy to have one less missing person and didn't question her story. Finally Jason escorted her to his car. Fortunately, he was too shaken to notice all her lies. She felt so guilty for worrying her friends like that. She could have sent them a text or something, but she was… _distracted. _

As Jason started the car, she started worrying about Vincent. She felt so stupid. Not only she worried her friends to death, but she also exposed Vincent's secluded location. _Well done Catherine. _Going back was impossible, but she needed to find a way to warn him.

* * *

><p>Michelle watched as Jason took Catherine to her car. There was something seriously messed up going on. Catherine looked like she had been attacked, yet she insisted she was just 'walking'. She couldn't pin-point the lie, but too many details about everything were 'off'. Starting with why Catherine felt the need to run away into the woods due to a silly fight with her boyfriend.<p>

Michelle felt almost guilty. She could have lost her best friend and now she was questioning her honesty. Nevertheless, she couldn't shake the feeling that Catherine _knew something. _About what? She had no idea.

As her inner thoughts drove her crazy she turned around and bumped into…

"Ryan? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Oh… hi, Michelle. I was just driving by and I saw all the commotion"

"Where is your car?" Michelle asked.

"It's uhm… It's behind the barricade… so what happened here?"

"Apparently three women went missing. My friend Catherine was one of them, but turns out she was just out for a walk"

"Catherine" he replied "That's Jason's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes"

"Is she… was she all right?" he asked unable to mask his profound concern.

_Why does he care? _Michelle briefly wondered.

"Yes, she was fine… Have you met her?"

"No" he quickly replied "but I am looking forward to it"

"You should come by our café sometime"

"I will" he said "What's the name?"

"The 'Enchanted Rose'" she said and he nodded "Corny… I know… Catherine wanted the 'cursed rose' but I thought it would be bad for busin…"

Michelle glanced towards Ryan only to notice he was gone. She looked around but he was nowhere to be found. _What an odd day…_

* * *

><p>Jason finally arrived at Catherine's house. The drive home had been stressful to say the least. Catherine spent a significant amount of time telling Jason she was OK. Meanwhile, Jason kept apologizing for making her mad the day before which made Cat feel even guiltier. On top of that, she was worried sick about Vincent.<p>

Jason turned off the car and opened the door. Catherine grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Jason… I think I would rather be alone if that's OK…"

"I should stay with you… you are pretty shaken up…"

"No, I am not. I am fine"

"I'd feel better if I stayed. You can take a hot shower and I will make you dinner" he said opening the door again.

"Jason, I want to be alone" she said in a tone that allowed no reply.

She knew she couldn't spend the rest of the day with Jason for many reasons. First of all, she needed to make sure Vincent was OK, but also… she couldn't bear looking at him knowing what she did.

"Catherine, I am worried about you… Is this about your mother?"

That took her off-guard. "My mother?"

"Yes… Please don't be mad… Michelle told me about what happened to your mom. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine… but I want to be there for you… whatever you need"

Catherine knew she owed him some sort of explanation.

"Jason…" she started but her phone ringing interrupted her. "Hello" she answered it.

"It's me" she heard Vincent's voice on the other end.

She turned towards Jason and covered the speaker.

"No. Jason, it is not about my mother. It is about many things. Yesterday I went away because I needed some time alone. It's still the case…"

With that she got out of the car and closed the door behind her. As soon as she got into her apartment she picked up the phone again.

"Thank God you are OK" she said "The police…"

"…I know" he said "I saw the search party"

"You need to get rid of any trace of you in that cabin"

"I am on it. But Catherine, I really need to talk to you"

"How did you get my number… you know what? It doesn't matter. You shouldn't even be talking to me. What about the bodies?"

"They haven't gotten to that area yet. I'll get rid of them"

"Do it now"

"I will but Cat…"

"No. Vincent, not now. Just make sure they don't find you. We can't talk right now. And don't come here. I don't want to risk it"

"We need to talk eventually"

"I know… but I… I need time to sort things out"

Vincent didn't reply. He knew how stubborn she could be and he knew she was right. He had more pressing concerns.

"Vincent?" she said before hanging up.

"Yes?"

"Just… don't go without saying good bye… please?"

"I won't" he said before ending the call.

* * *

><p>Catherine spent the rest of the day at home. Michelle came by to return her car and she insisted on making her something to eat.<p>

Finally Michelle left and Catherine was alone. She decided to go to bed, but she knew she would have trouble sleeping. She almost died the night before… It wasn't the first time she was nearly killed, not even the first time she was nearly killed by a beast, but it wasn't like she'd grown immune to it all.

She felt a shiver when she remembered the attack. It was brutal. For a moment, she was certain she was going to die and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. She didn't like feeling vulnerable and threatened. She thought those feelings were a thing from the past.

Suddenly, she felt calm. _He was there. _He wasn't making any noise and she couldn't see him, but she could _feel _his presence. She sighed a little annoyed at his stubbornness. She had specifically asked him to stay away, but she didn't have the heart to ask him to leave.

With that she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, feeling completely protected and safe.

**A/N As usual, thanks for all the feedback. I see no-one seems to have an issue with changing the rating to M, so it is probably what I will do (once the story calls for it). **

**Just giving you the heads up in case you are not following the story/reading as a guest. If the story disappears from the regular list, don't forget to check the M-rated stories. **

**More threats, encounters and truths coming up soon. I hope you are enjoying it.**

**By the way, anyone noticed the chapter titles? They might seem odd choices, but there is actually a pattern to them. **


	6. Always the Cowboy

**_Previously on the Pull_**

Suddenly, she felt calm. _He was there. _He wasn't making any noise and she couldn't see him, but she could _feel _his presence. She sighed a little annoyed at his stubbornness. She had specifically asked him to stay away, but she didn't have the heart to ask him to leave.

With that she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, feeling completely protected and safe.

**Chapter 6: Always the Cowboy**

Vincent stayed in the shadows of Catherine's house until the sun came up. He was disappointed in himself and his lack of self-control. Even before he got his memories back, he promised he would stay away from Catherine. He wasn't trying to take the easy way out. On the contrary, he wanted to do the right thing, even if it caused him pain. And it was very painful.

But nothing compared to the pain he felt once he regained all of his memories. The shame, anger and impotence he felt nearly destroyed him. He already regretted hurting Catherine, but after remembering her, _them… _ his actions seemed even more despicable. He made her suffer from the moment she found him in that warehouse. First, he ignored her then he made her witness to his murders. Even then, she found a way to love him… and how did he repay her? By succumbing to an animal impulse and kissing Tori in front of her. Partly, he did that to push her away… but that was not the way to do it.

Jodie kept telling him that it wasn't his fault, that it was a fugue and he wasn't in control of his actions. But none of that mattered. He hated himself. He had a very dark period. He barely ate or slept, he didn't talk. Tori kept trying to take care of him, which only pissed him off more. Finally, it was Jodie who got him out of his depression. She had been very secretive about certain aspects of her research, but she decided it was time to let Vincent in. He was never expecting what Jodie confessed.

Catherine was special. Even more than he thought and she was in danger. Suddenly, Vincent felt like he had a purpose in life again. He would protect Catherine till the end of his days, but he wasn't going to make the same mistakes as before. _He needed to stay away. _He vowed to stay in the shadows. He would become her silent protector, her guardian angel, an observer of her life…. Even if it killed him to see her without _being _with her. That's what he promised himself a long time ago… but then he felt her hands on his skin, her lips against his and he was lost… He succumbed to his own selfish desires. _The pull was too strong_.

He knew she had a new life. He didn't want to get in the middle of it. But they needed to talk and he couldn't wait any longer. He sighed and got ready to visit Cat inside her new world for the first time.

He walked into _The Enchanted Rose café. _The place was so beautiful and tasteful. _Just like Catherine. _It was cosy, yet sophisticated. Several booths and tables spread across the room. A wooden counter and many shelves of books. The place was very busy and he decided to wait until some of the customers left. He sat inside a booth and picked up a book, _The Stranger._ He could see Catherine behind the counter coming in and out of the kitchen. She was busy, so she didn't notice him coming in. As usual, he marvelled at everything she did. _God he was in love with her._

His thoughts were interrupted by someone approaching the table. He looked up expecting to see the waitress but found Gwen instead.

"Hi Ryan" she said.

"Hi" he replied uneasy.

"May I sit down?"

Before he could come up with an excuse she was already sitting down in front of him, smiling flirtatiously.

* * *

><p>Catherine struggled with her vintage cash register. It seemed like a cute idea at the time but it was nothing but trouble. As she focused on getting the damn drawer open, Michelle walked up to her with a tray of fresh muffins.<p>

"Oooh. Gwen is making a move on Ryan"

"Who?" Catherine asked absentmindedly.

"New guy in town…"

"Oh" Catherine said looking in Gwen's direction.

She froze. Of course. Vincent was Ryan. Ryan who was working with Jason, who had met all her friends and was currently talking to… Gwen. She felt stupid. She had connected Vincent to the 'animal' attacks, but she never even thought he was 'Ryan'. It was pretty obvious now that she thought about it.

Vincent noticed she was looking at him. She held his gaze until he got up, leaving Gwen alone at the table. She walked to the far end of the counter so they could talk in private.

"What are you doing here, Ryan?" she asked as soon as he reached her.

"I am sorry… I wanted to tell you, but…"

"But what?" She wasn't even sure why, but she was annoyed.

"It's complicated"

"Well, this is complicated for me too. Suddenly you are back in my life… and I am trying to figure out how I feel, but now you are meeting my friends and they think you are someone else… It's all very confusing!"

"I realize that… I am sorry. You don't owe me any…"

"I have a boyfriend" She suddenly blurted out.

"I know" he said with a hint of pain.

"Of course you do… you are working for him" She bitterly replied. He looked down ashamed.

"I needed a job" he said "It wasn't more than that, I swear. It wasn't a play to keep tabs on you or anything like that"

She knew she was being unnecessarily difficult. She knew he had his reasons for everything he did. It was just a lot to take in. Not only she had to sort out her feelings, but apparently, she had to figure out how Ryan was going to fit into her life.

"Look" she said with a softer tone. "I don't want you to think that you being here and back to yourself doesn't…" She took a deep breath to calm herself down "It means the world to me… I am not saying I don't want to… I am not sure what I am saying, but I need some time…"

"I understand but…"

Catherine looked around apprehensively. Michelle was standing nearby and by then she probably noticed their conversation had been longer than the regular customer/owner interaction.

"I am not ready to have to explain my past around here" she cut him off.

She gave Vincent a tray with two cups of coffee and a few pastries.

"Go back to your table and finish your coffee with Gwen. I will come to you once I have sorted things out. I promise. Just give me some space… Please"

He took the tray defeated. She was right. They were attracting too much attention already, and the conversation they needed to have was private anyway. He felt very conflicted. He wanted to respect Catherine's wishes but there were things she needed to know. He'd have to wait and find another way to talk to her.

* * *

><p>Catherine woke up and put on some work-out clothes. She had the morning off and she decided to spend it at the gym… <em>Blowing off some steam. <em>She definitely had a date with the punching bag. Vincent didn't come back to the café, but he sent her a couple of texts saying he needed to talk to her. She didn't answer. . She knew he was there every night. She could _feel _him. He was probably hoping she would go out and they could finally have a talk, but she wasn't ready.

She wasn't mad at him and she wasn't playing hard to get. She just needed time. She knew Vincent probably had a lot of important things to tell her. When Vincent demanded a conversation it usually had to do with life and death situations. She knew she had to hear him eventually, but she couldn't… not yet.

Before Vincent gave her the lowdown on who was trying to kill him and/or her she had to make some decisions of her own. It wasn't like she didn't want to see him. She _really wanted to see him… craved to see him… _which is exactly why she was staying away. There were a lot of complications around it, but the decision she was trying to make was simple. Would she take him back? She wanted to decide that by herself. She wasn't even sure if he wanted her back. It certainly looked like it that night in the cabin, but they hadn't really had time for a relationship talk. In any case, she wanted to figure out if _she _wanted him back.

And to do that… she needed to stay away from him, because his proximity… completely obliterated her senses. She couldn't think… she couldn't breathe when she was around him. She wanted to make a decision taking into account all factors. She had a new life. A life she liked… loved even. She loved her business, she loved her every day routine, she loved her friends… and yes, to some degree, she loved Jason. It wasn't the burning passion she felt for Vincent… but she didn't want to see him hurt.

Being with Vincent meant giving up all the things she loved in Liberty Village. Perhaps not immediately, but eventually. There was always someone trying to get him, trying to kill him or cage him or worse. She knew… When she first met Vincent she was lost… she felt her life didn't make sense. He gave meaning to her life and back then she would have followed him to the ends of the world without hesitation. Now, it was different… she wasn't lost. She had found her place… or "a" place at least.

For over two years, Vincent ruled her existence. It wasn't a regret nor a complaint. She fell for him with everything she was and it was glorious… but it was devastating at the same time. She was scared. Being in love with Vincent had consumed her… everything fell into the background: her career, her friends, her family… Was it worth it? _Every second of it. _But wasn't that selfish of her? Her actions, however noble the motives, had consequences on other people. Other people that relied on her.

She was trying to make a decision, based on logic, based on facts. It was hard to do it when her impulses were screaming at her… _pulling her _in his direction. She had a lot of thinking and she had to do it fast.

Finally, she got out of the house and started walking to the neighbourhood gym. She stopped by the café on her way there. Michelle was standing outside the door writing the specials on a little chalk board. Catherine mocked her illegible penmanship and took over.

"Hey, look it is Ryan" Michelle said.

Catherine briefly glanced to the other side of the street. Sure enough, Vincent was there, walking towards the school… "_And/or checking up on me" _She thought.

Michelle yelled at him to get his attention and waved. In that moment Michelle's friendliness annoyed Catherine. She looked back at the board avoiding Vincent's gaze, but she could still feel his eyes on her. Finally he walked away and disappeared around the corner.

Catherine's awkwardness must have been palpable, because Michelle gave her a quizzical look.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked trying to sound casual.

"You are usually… nicer… Did Ryan do something? I saw you guys talking the other day… He seems like such a nice guy…" Michelle continued.

"No he didn't "do" anything. I just… I don't know, I just don't like that guy"

It pained Catherine to say that, when it was in fact the opposite. _She liked everything about him… every single inch of him… _But she needed to say something and it was the first thing that came to her mind. Michelle stared at her for a few seconds. "_God… I hope she doesn't suspect anything" _She silently prayed.

"I guess we can't like everyone" Michelle finally said.

Catherine just nodded and left for the gym.

* * *

><p>Catherine was getting ready to beat the crap out of a punching bag when she heard a high pitched voice calling her name.<p>

"Caaaat"

She turned around to find Gwen and her big sister Karen.

"Fancy meeting you here" Gwen said

"Yeah… I usually work out at home" Catherine explained.

"Gwen and I have been taking this self-defence/martial arts class every Friday" Karen explained.

"You need to come with us" Gwen declared.

Catherine tried to get out of it by saying she wanted a mellower work-out, which could have been believable if she hadn't been standing in front of a punching bag wearing boxing gloves.

_Group classes… _her biggest nightmare. Too many zero size girls and bored housewives. They walked into the big studio and found a place near the back of the room. The instructor started the music and began some warm up exercises. Gwen and Karen were babbling about random things as they worked out. Catherine was barely listening until something caught her attention.

"I talked to Ryan again at school" Gwen told her sister.

"Ryan?" Catherine involuntarily asked.

"Yes" Gwen replied "Jason's new guy. Have you met him Catherine? He is so dreamy, isn't him?"

Catherine just stared at her. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"As you can probably tell, he is Gwen's next target" Karen joked.

"Fine… mock me all you want. I know he isn't a lawyer or a doctor. But he seems very interesting and he is actually very well spoken… You can have a conversation with him"

"Yes OK, I have to admit I like him" Karen agreed.

"Plus he is soooo painfully hot. I feel like having an orgasm just by looking at him"

Karen giggled but Catherine was not amused at all. She realized she had stopped the work out and was just standing there giving Gwen a death glare. Luckily, the instructor turned off the music and they all dispersed and formed a circle surrounding the sparring area.

The instructor demonstrated a few basic moves and asked the new people to observe for the moment.

"Let's give it a go, shall we? Who wants to go first? How about my star student" he jokingly said looking at Gwen.

Gwen smiled and walked to the sparring mat.

"Now. Who wants to go against Gwen?"

"Not me. Gwen is actually awesome at this" Karen whispered to Catherine "Who would have thought, right?"

"I'll do it" Catherine's words left her mouth before she had time to think.

"Cat… this is your first class…" Karen warned her with motherly concerned, but Cat ignored her.

She decisively walked to the mat and stood in front of Gwen.

"Don't worry, I'll hold back a little" Gwen said.

"Don't" Cat simply replied.

_What was she thinking? _She hadn't hit a soul in over five years. Last time she got attack she almost got mauled to death… but Gwen was hardly a beast. As soon as Gwen approached her and threw the first punch all her training kicked in and she went into full cop mode. Gwen was startled when Catherine ducked the punch and threw one of her own. They tested the waters for a while. Gwen was actually good. _No kidding… who would have thought. _But she wasn't as good as Catherine… she had been in millions of real fights for God's sake. Once Gwen realized Catherine wasn't helpless at all she became more aggressive and more aggressive.

Finally Catherine had enough. Gwen threw a right hook, she blocked it with her left arm, grabbed Gwen's right arm, twisted it around her own body and with that leverage flipped Gwen over her head, making her land on her back. To make the point that she had the upper hand, Catherine gently placed her foot on her throat.

_He is mine. _Was the thought going through her head.

The adrenaline subsided and Catherine realized in horror what she did. She just kicked her friend's butt. She didn't injure her, but she just used unnecessary force and took advantage of her training against a civilian… in a recreational setting! She released Gwen and took a couple of steps back afraid to look at the rest of the people.

Gwen slowly got up and smiled brightly "Oh my God, that was amazing! Cat, where did you learn to do all that?"

Seeing Gwen was fine the rest of the people relaxed and gave Cat a round of applause. She relaxed as well. It was all good… but for a while… something took over her.

_Jealousy. _She thought. _Let's call it like it is. _It drove her insane to hear Gwen talk about Vincent like that. _He was hers._

She internally scoffed. 'She had a decision to make'… 'based on logic'. It almost seemed ridiculous now. That decision was made the second Vincent Keller walked back into her life. There was no decision to make only one fact to accept: She had loved him and forever will… there was nothing that could change that.

**A/N Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you are enjoying it so far… I have lots in store. Unfortunately I won't be able to update as often as I have been updating anymore because I go back to RL next week and I am pretty busy with work. But… I WILL update. I'll try to do it at least once a week. **


	7. Truth Takes Time

**_Previously on The Pull_**

Vincent and Catherine hooked up, but they left things unresolved. Catherine wonders how being with Vincent would affect her new life and the people around her. Also, Gwen has a crush on Vincent and a birthday party to plan.

**Chapter 7: Truth Takes Time**

Jason walked out of his car nervously. He stood in front of Catherine's house with a bouquet of flowers in one. He considered turning around for a while. Why did he feel like he did something wrong?

Jason was the kind of guy who appreciated what he had. He was smart and ambitious but never had dreams of living in a big city like NY. Serving the town where he grew up was fulfilling enough for him. He was responsible, serene and caring. Destined to become a family man, but never found the right girl with whom to settle.

And then he met Catherine… He was instantly taken by her. In the beginning it was the logical physical attraction. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But as he got to know her, he became convinced that she was 'the one'.

She was smarter than the other women he knew. She was witty and quick with a laugh. She was above petty things. She had… _depth _in her eyes. Something that said that she had lived. That she knew what the world was about. At first he assumed it was because she was a city girl… but know he knew it was more. Catherine had suffered in life.

They had dated for over two years now… They were the greatest two years for him. But Catherine was distant at first. Finally she started letting him in, but she was always cautious. At some point he wondered if there was someone else, someone from her past. She told him she had been in love once, but he was "gone". _Did that mean he died? _She never said. He convinced himself that in time, she would end up loving him as much as he did. Now he couldn't shake the feeling she was drifting away again.

He realized he was still standing in her front porch. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"Jason?" Catherine said as she opened the door.

She took the flowers and put them in water.

"I am sorry" he started "I was insensitive… when I brought up you mom the other day…"

"I don't like talking about that" she quietly said.

"I completely understand. I was just trying to help"

"I know… I am not upset about that"

"But you are… upset about something…"

Silence.

"I don't understand, Catherine. We were fine…" he was more sorrowful than upset.

"Not really" she replied "I don't think I've ever been fine…"

He gave her a worrisome look. She softened her look and approached him.

"You are right" she said "I am going through something… and I am not ready to talk about it. I just… I need a break"

"Yes… you said that already. I'll give you time and space to sort things out. But… it's Gwen's big day. I thought it would be nice if we agreed on a cease fire… just for today. You know… be civil… maybe even have fun. What do you think?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>On the drive to Gwen's party, Catherine remembered why she had agreed to go out with Jason in the first place. He had a calming presence that made her feel at ease. He was such a levelled guy, kind and always keeping his emotions in check in favour of the greater good.<p>

He was completely respectful of her wishes and never crossed the "friends' line". And having a friend like Jason was a great thing. Jason was exactly what she needed when they first got together… but now _everything _was different.

They finally arrived. The party was taking place in the back yard which led directly to the woods behind the house. They greeted Gwen, who still had the enthusiasm of a 21-year-old, ten years later. And standing a few feet behind Gwen… Catherine saw Vincent. His face dropped when he saw her with Jason. _We are technically… or at least officially still a couple. _Cat didn't like the idea of Vincent assuming anything before she had the chance to talk to him, but she didn't know what to do! She was not expecting to see him there.

Jason drifted away to talk to some of his friends while Michelle approached Cat.

"He came, Gwen is excited" Michelle said.

"You mean Ryan…" Catherine said trying not to sound jealous.

"Yeah… look I know you don't like the guy, but Gwen does. So just try to be nice OK"

By then Cat was only half-listening. Her eyes found his intense stare. He was calling her like a magnet.

"You are right" she finally told Michelle. "In fact, I am going to go talk to him right now"

Catherine walked slowly towards Vincent and noticed how nervous he looked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as she reached him.

"Gwen invited me" he shyly answered.

"Of course she did."

"I am sorry… I really didn't want to intrude in your life but I needed to talk to you. I didn't know what else to do…"

Catherine nodded.

"I have been avoiding you" she acknowledged "I just needed…"

"—Time. I know" he finished for her "But Catherine, you need to listen to what I have to say and then I will leave you alone. I promise"

He sighed and rubbed his face.

"You probably think the other night was a mistake…"

She tried to say something but he kept on speaking.

"…But not for me. For me… it was wonderful. One thing I am not going to do anymore is pretend I don't love you… because I do. With every fiber of my being… But I know I lost you. Everything that went wrong with us was my fault. Perhaps not intentionally, but it happened because of who… of what I am. I don't have the right to ask anything from you, so I won't. I don't want to mess up your life. I know you have a boyfriend and perhaps it will work out with him, perhaps it won't but you have the right to at least try…"

Catherine looked at him lovingly. She wanted to touch him… to be near him. But she couldn't. Not yet.

"But there is something else" He said somberly.

_Here it comes._

"The beasts…" She guessed "They want something from me".

"Yes. Jodie figured it out. Your mother embedded something in your DNA when you were a kid. Something we need to survive… I'll explain everything, I swear." He apprehensively looked around "Later"

She nodded in understanding.

"Catherine…" he continued "I'll be anything you want me to be. I will be your friend, more than a friend, a confidant. I'll be there whenever you need comfort or if you want… I'll stay in the shadows and you will never see me again. But don't ask me to leave… because I won't. Not while you are in danger"

The last part was not up for debate, she knew. She nodded with an unreadable expression that drove him insane. _What was she thinking? Does she hate me? Is she OK with it?_

"I need to know everything" she finally said.

"No secrets… I promise…"

"I need to know about Tori too"

He didn't expect that question and he wasn't sure what it meant.

"Anything you want to know" he said. "But it will take some time, there is a lot to explain"

"I have time" she said.

He thought that was a good sign. At least she wasn't trying to get rid of him.

"Now, I think we should go back to the party" he said "Maybe even have a nice time… I can leave if you want…"

"No" she said "If you are going to be around for a while you should probably make some friends… Please stay"

She started walking away. Vincent tried to read her reaction in vain. A part of him still wondered if there was still a chance for him… but he knew he was probably just being naïve.

* * *

><p>Catherine followed Vincent with her eyes as he joined the other guys at the party. She couldn't find <em>any <em>trace of the supersoldier/killing machine he once was. All she could see were all the qualities that made her fall in love with him. He was willing to stand back and let her live a 'normal' life while he silently protected her. She knew he meant every word.

She felt guilty for not telling him right away what was abundantly clear to her by then. _They were meant to be together. _There was no other way. But she wanted to do things the right way. She needed to settle things with Jason first and she had to ask all the questions that frightened her. _Who exactly was Jodie? What was going on with her DNA? _And… _What happened to Tori? _She needed to know Vincent was there despite Tori and not because she was gone…

She glanced in his direction once again. He was chuckling at something someone said. She loved to see him laugh. She wished she could just walk over there and hold him… kiss him whenever she felt like it. She started imagining having his arms around her… touching… exploring. Fell his hard body against her, his lips on her skin…

She felt her cheeks blush and mentally scolded herself, but she couldn't help it. She looked at him still entertaining some impure thoughts. Suddenly, his eyes shot up in her direction. Intense. Feral. It dawned on her. _He can tell. _Of course he could sense her arousal. She realized it was a problem, but the way he was looking at her only intensified everything she was feeling. His eyes flashed yellow and he quickly covered them with his hand. He got up from the table and bolted towards the forest.

Catherine decided to go after him. She walked for a while until she was deep into the woods, far away enough from the party.

"Vincent" She called out unsure, but there was no sign of him.

Suddenly, she felt herself pinned against a tree. There he was, standing in front of her. Almost completely beasted out. _I should be scared. _She thought, but she had no trace of fear. He stood there, his body pressed against her for a while. She watched as he stilled himself and changed back… just enough to be able to speak.

"You can't do that to me" he said with a deep voice.

"Do what?"

"Don't play innocent, Catherine. You know exactly what" He inhaled deeply, as to fill himself with her scent. It was driving him insane, but he was still in control. He stepped back just an inch and looked at her.

"Go, walk away"

She didn't move.

"Go now or it will be too late"

"Too late for what?" she asked still playing innocent.

"If you don't leave now, I won't be able to stop" he said as his eyes flashed yellow again. But just for a second "Please, Catherine" he pleaded again "I don't want the Beast to take over…"

"Who says that's not exactly what I want" She approached him slowly and kissed his lips, but he wasn't giving in.

"I…am…nothing…but…trouble…for you…" he tried to get out as she continued to kiss his jaw, his neck, his earlobe…

Frankly, his reticence was starting to annoy her. Sometimes his noble ways were just… frustrating. At that point, she didn't care about where they were or about all the unanswered questions. Her animal instincts had taken over. Ironically, Vincent was still in control. Sort of. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Vincent had warned her once, against biting him while having sex. There was something about it that was too primal. It awakened the beast.

With that in mind, she kissed his neck once more and opened her mouth. Then she sunk her teeth in his skin. He groaned deeply and finally picked her up and pushed her against the tree. She knew the beast had taken over and she didn't mind one bit. In fact she was even more aroused. He became rougher, insistent and absolutely glorious.

She loved being with Vincent no matter what. He was so gentle and selfless while making love. The beast, on the other hand, was self-serving and looked for his own pleasure and there was something about that that turned her on. She loved both sides of him and always felt like she was getting the best of two worlds.

He pulled away just an inch and pulled down her sweater to expose her breasts. He buried his head in her neck and started kissing his way down as his hands pulled her hips firmly against him. She was grateful they were far away enough from the party because she knew she was panting and moaning really loudly. Her screams were silenced when she felt his mouth against hers again. He tasted every inch of her and then… he pulled away.

He lowered her to the ground and tilted his head like he was trying to listen for something… or someone. Suddenly he disappeared in a blur, leaving Catherine panting heavily against the tree.

**A/N I hope this was worth the wait! As I announced it's really hard for me to write while working and fanfiction doesn't pay the bills… unfortunately. But I will try to update sort of regularly. Sorry for the mistakes, I really didn't have time to edit! Looking forward to your feedback!**


	8. Let the Right one in

**_A/N Sorry for the slow update, RL got kind of crazy. _**

**_This chapter overlaps a little bit with Chapter 7. Hope it is not confusing._**

**_Previously on The Pull_**

Catherine realized she was always and forever will be in love Vincent. She made the decision to be with him, but she hasn't told him yet! Meanwhile Michelle keeps picking things that are off with Catherine and Vincent.

Catherine and Vincent ran into each other at Gwen's b-day party and gave in to their attraction, but someone may or may not have seen them. Dun dun dun.

**Chapter 8: Let the Right One In**

Michelle sat at a table with Gwen and her friends. Karen [Gwen's sister, in case you forgot] and her husband were busy playing with their 8-year old son. Michelle sighed and looked around bored. She usually sat next to Catherine and Jason at parties, but she could feel some tension between them. She didn't want to get in the middle of whatever was going on between her two friends.

After a few minutes of listening to a conversation about designer purses, she decided to get up from the table. She started walking towards the cooler, when a sudden movement caught her attention. It was Ryan. He got up from his table violently and almost ran to the woods. To make it even stranger, Catherine got up soon after and followed him. No-body else seemed to notice.

Michelle wanted to let it go, but something was bothering her. She couldn't get Catherine's voice out of her head. "I don't like that guy" Cat had said, not so long ago. _Why didn't Catherine like Ryan? _She wouldn't have declared her dislike for him for no reason. Something was wrong. Maybe Ryan did or said something inappropriate to her… Maybe she knew something about him. Maybe she thought he was dangerous. _Good Lord. Maybe he __is__ dangerous! _Michelle dropped her beer and decided to go after Catherine.

As Michelle walked farther into the woods, she became seriously concerned. Too many things about Ryan didn't add up. He didn't even seem to be into Gwen. _So why was he even there? _She kept walking until she heard some rustling and some… _whimpering?_ She slowly approached the noise. Her worst fears were suddenly realized. Ryan had Catherine pinned against a tree. He was forcing himself on her! Michelle picked up a rock and opened her mouth, ready to scream for help, but she froze. She stepped forward to take a better look. She was wrong. It was a little rough… maybe, but Catherine was a very much willing participant.

Michelle quietly turned around just as Catherine leaned her head back and moaned "Vincent" in complete ecstasy. _Yes, definitely consensual. _Michelle thought as she walked away. She didn't know how to react. She wasn't even sure what she had just witnessed. Only thing she knew for sure is that she wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible. She started running, careful not to make any loud sounds.

As she ran back to the party she started processing a few things. Catherine had been lying to her. She clearly didn't dislike Ryan. She obviously liked him a lot. But what exactly was going on? Were they having an affair? For how long? How did it even start? What about Jason? And… _Who the hell was 'Vincent'? _Michelle's train of thought was interrupted when she felt her foot get caught in something and she fell violently to the ground.

* * *

><p>The sound of a screaming woman caught Vincent's attention. He was tempted to ignore it, but somehow he was able to pull himself away from Catherine… A very lustful Catherine who wasn't pleased at all by the sudden interruption. He almost chuckled when he saw Cat's frustrated look and flustered cheeks, but he stilled himself and focused on the sound.<p>

He assumed someone from the party had ventured into the woods. Last thing he wanted was to put Catherine in a compromising position with her friends; but it was almost impossible to walk away from her. Especially when she was so… ready for him. He gathered all his strength and blurred away, before he took her against that tree without any regard to potential spectators.

Plus, whoever was screaming seemed in pain. It was possible someone needed his help. Walking away was the best thing; especially considering that things with Catherine were so complicated. _I should walk away. _He thought again. He couldn't shake the guilt he felt for inserting himself again into her life. But he knew he didn't have the strength to walk away from her. Not after he had discovered she still had some sort of feelings for him. _Does she still love me as much as I love her? _He wondered. At the very least she still wanted him and that was already too much for him to resist. He decided to leave his reflexions for later, when he had a clear head.

He needed a distraction. He followed the sound of the screaming woman. He found Michelle lying on the ground holding her knee. She was trying to suppress her screams, but she was clearly hurt and in a lot of pain. He considered leaving, but she needed immediate attention.

"Michelle. What are you doing here?"

Michelle jumped up startled.

"I was looking for Catherine, I saw her walk into the woods. Have you seen her?" she asked.

"No" he quickly answered. "Did you… did you just come from the party?"

"Yeah… didn't get very far" she replied.

Vincent couldn't tell if she was lying. Her heart rate was elevated because of the pain and because he startled her. If she had seen them he should have been able to hear her, but… he knew, sometimes, he got so lost in Catherine. The sound of her heartbeat, the way she smelled, the feeling of her skin, the way she tasted… It was a sensory overload that made him block the rest of the world out. Michelle was closer to the house than to where they were so he decided to believe her.

She kept clutching her knee and Vincent instinctively leaned down and started feeling the bones in her leg but stopped. He realized he was acting like a doctor. Not a construction worker. He retreated uncomfortable.

"Ehm… can you stand up?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so"

He helped her get up and they walked back to the party.

Vincent helped Michelle back to the party. He could already tell her leg was broken, but decided to keep his diagnosis to himself.

Jason offered to drive Michelle. Catherine, who had also re-joined the party decided to go with them. Vincent didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that Catherine was leaving with Jason. He realized how completely stupid he was being. First of all, Jason was still her boyfriend. And second of all, they were taking their friend to the E.R. _For God's sake, I am acting like a possessive Neanderthal. _He thought. But he couldn't help it. She was his. She was his and he had the uncontrollable urge to make that fact known to the whole world. Which would probably involve ripping Jason's throat apart.

As he tried to control his animal possessive instinct, he felt Catherine slip a piece of paper into his hand on her way out. He was almost scared to look. He unfolded it and smiled. "Bookshop café 9PM" There was still hope for him. He needed to tell her once and for all that he was done walking away. He wasn't strong enough for that anymore. He needed to convince her and he knew exactly how.

* * *

><p>Michelle lied on her hospital bed bored out of her mind. They had to put a cast on her leg and suggested she spent the night at the hospital. On top of that, the TV in the room was broken and she didn't even have anything to read.<p>

Jason was nice enough to lend her his computer, so she decided to take a look. Jason's background was a picture of him and Catherine. Michelle sighed. What was she going to do? She couldn't betray Catherine, but Jason was her friend too. She started looking at the rest of the pictures. There were very few pictures of Catherine. She always avoided them and never wanted anything posted online. Catherine didn't have a facebook page or any type of online footprint. Michelle used to think she was just a private person, but come to think of it… it was a little too much.

Catherine never talked about her life in NY. It was almost as she didn't have a life before moving to Liberty Village. Michelle only knew a few things about her. She was a lawyer, she went to Princeton… Suddenly Michelle had an idea. _No one can escape the internet. _She thought. She started looking for Princeton class pictures. Sure enough, she was able to find them for every year. After checking every single class she was unable to find Catherine. _Did she lie about being a lawyer? Why would she do that? (*)_

Fine, maybe Catherine didn't go to Princeton, but there had to be some sort of record of her. She searched every database she could think of for hits on "Catherine Thorne". Nothing, not a picture, newstory, mention or social media profile. It was as if she didn't exist. She was running out of ideas when she remembered something.

She remembered the night Cat got drunk and told her about her mother.

"I used to work at this sketchy bar… even the name was skeevy… The Salty Dawg'. That's where it happened" she had said.

Michelle was overcome by a sudden feeling of anticipation… and not in a good way. She typed in the words "Salty Dawg" + "Shooting". She was redirected to several newspaper articles. She frantically looked for a picture. Finally she found an article '

"Murder Victim's daughter claims 'Beast' saved her" '

She looked younger and scared but it was definitely Catherine. They didn't mention her by name. But they provided her mother's: Vanessa Chandler.

* * *

><p>Catherine sat alone at the empty café. She liked doing that sometimes. Stay there after hours. It allowed her to take in everything she had accomplished. She quite liked the feeling. Who would have thought that being a small business owner would make her happy? But it did… for a while. If she was perfectly honest, she was beginning to feel restless. And it started even before Vincent showed up.<p>

She had closed all the blinds, but she could hear the heavy rain outside. _Will he come? _She wondered. She knew he would. She also knew he was going to want to have 'a conversation'. After their heated encounter in the woods, Vincent probably spent the rest of the day cooling of, thinking too much and rehearsing some speech to convince her that she was better off without him. She needed to convince him otherwise.

She heard a knock on the door and braced herself for the inevitable conversation. She opened the glass door and found Vincent on the other side. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt, no coat. He was looking down, his hands balled up in fists. He didn't seem bothered by the rain pouring down on him. Seeing him like that reminded her of the first time she visited in the warehouse. Back when every one of their interactions were filled by unbearable sexual tension.

Suddenly he looked up at her with glowing eyes. She had been so wrong. He was not there to talk. She started walking backwards. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He continued to stalk her until her back hit the counter. _So powerful. _She thought. He leaned against her and breathed her in.

Catherine was a mess. She needed him badly, but she was paralyzed. He lifted his hand and softly touched her face. "Catherine" he said with a shaky deep voice. "I am not that big of a man. I am not as noble as I would like to be. I can't. Not with you. You are embedded in me" In the back of her mind she thought his choice of words was strange. But she was only half listening to him anyway. She was more focused on the feeling of his hard body pressed against her in all the right places.

"I should walk away"

_There it is. The stubborn martyr. _"No!" she automatically replied.

"Don't worry. I won't" He said and began kissing her neck "I am not that strong"

He pushed her harder against the counter. She felt a little pain with the hit. But it didn't matter. It was good pain. Everything about what was happening was good.

He briefly pulled away from her. His look was determined, his eyes burnt like fire. "You are mine. I won't have it any other way".

**End of Chapter 8**

**A/N (*) If I remember correctly Silverfox mentions that Cat actually graduated with honors from university, but we know she never became a lawyer. So I am going to assume she finished pre-law and then joined the police academy. Also, for the purpose of simplicity let's assume it is actually easy to find lists of people who graduated for a certain college. **

**Thanks to everyone for your patience. I am in the middle of a project and time for things that aren't work related is scarce. But I am trying to move some things around and hopefully update this more regularly. **

**I am working on the next chapter and depending on how steamy it gets I might need to move this to the M section. Just mentioning so my "guest" readers don't have trouble finding the next update. [Just add M rating to the filters which is excluded by default]**


	9. Full Disclosure

**_Previously on The Pull _**

_He briefly pulled away from her. His look was determined, his eyes burnt like fire. "You are mine. I won't have it any other way"._

**_Chapter 9: Full Disclosure_**

Catherine starred at him with lustful eyes after he basically proclaimed to own her. He was relieved that she wasn't upset, furthermore, she was aroused. A low growl escaped his throat. He couldn't help it and for a second he felt ashamed of the animal he was. Catherine forced him to look into her eyes. She smiled tenderly, looking at him with nothing but love and acceptance. He smiled back and regained his previous determination.

He grabbed her hips and pressed her body against him as he assaulted her lips. She started fighting with his shirt and groaned in frustration when she was unable to remove the soaked fabric out of him. He smiled and decided to help her out by ripping of the shirt and discarding it on the floor. Catherine stood still contemplating the man in front of her. She started tracing the contours of the muscles on his chest. Her movements were painfully slow. Her touch was driving him insane.

She knew it hadn't been so long since they were together at the cabin, but that had been unexpected and wild. They had acted on pure instinct. This time, she wanted to enjoy it. To process it and savour every second of it. So, she wasn't above teasing.

He allowed her a few seconds of contemplation, but there was only so much he could take. When it became unbearable, he grabbed her hand, which was working its way down to his abs. He brought her palm to his mouth and gently sucked on it. Then, without warning, he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He brought back his mouth to hers and kissed her passionately as he carried her towards the back of the room. He pushed her back against one of the bookshelves and started removing her clothes, piece by piece. Her sweater, her silk blouse and finally her lace bra. Catherine gasped as she felt his mouth encircling one of her nipples. She dug one of her hands in his hair, while she stroked the back of his neck with the other. By then, she was moaning uncontrollably, but she didn't care and it only seemed to fuel him more.

Besides the obvious physical effect he had on her, Vincent made her feel… alive, complete. It wasn't just physical pleasure. They were connected on a level she couldn't understand. _He is embedded in me. _She thought remembering his own words. As she got lost in utter bliss she was able to acknowledge that she would never experience that feeling of perfect "wholeness" with anyone else.

She felt Vincent kissing his way up to her neck. He took his sweet time to suck and nibble all her sensitive spots. She became restless and couldn't stay still. She pushed back her head against the shelf and pressed her core harder against him. She tightened her grip on his waist and began an up and down motion, trying desperately to quench her need. Meanwhile he was still kissing her neck and kneading her breasts. Their movements became more frantic and she heard a few books falling around them but she couldn't care less.

Finally he pulled her against his chest and lowered her to the ground. He made her lie on the carpet and removed her jeans in one swift motion. She was now lying on the floor wearing nothing but her lace panties. She was impatient to feel him against her body. Instead he hovered over her middle section.

Without thinking Catherine lifted her hips towards his mouth. He kissed her hipbones and then the skin below her navel. He stopped for a second and gazed up at her. Her cheeks were pink, her lips were raw and she was running her hands all over her own body. He decided to put her out of her misery… briefly.

He grabbed the hem her panties with his teeth and without using his hands he slid them down her legs until they were off. He kissed his way back, starting with her ankle. Then he licked the length of her leg and stopped when he reached her inner thigh. He stopped and listened to her heavy breathing. He smiled to himself and finally placed his mouth in her center. She almost came undone the second he touched her, but he was careful to pace himself. He planned to keep her on the edge as long as possible.

After mercilessly teasing her for what felt like an eternity, he pulled away and stood up. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. Catherine swallowed hard at the sight in front of her. He stood there for a few seconds, enjoying her lustful glare. Then he finally lowered himself over her and kissed her as he entered her. She dug her nails in his back as he started rocking in and out of her.

"You feel so good" she breathlessly whispered in his ear "you feel so right".

He pulled back to look into her eyes. He knew exactly what she meant.

It was heaven.

* * *

><p>They spent the entire night making love and treasuring the fact that they were getting another chance to be together. Something they were not about to take for granted ever again. Eventually, the sun came out and started seeping through the blinds.<p>

"Vincent" Catherine softly said "We can't keep going on like this…"

He turned to look at her with a painful expression.

"Catherine… I am so sorry" he said sincerely "I've been so selfish. I am putting you in an impossible situation… forcing you once again to lie and… cheat. I—"

"You are an idiot" she suddenly interrupted him. She leaned towards him and kissed him hard before he could respond.

When she pulled away, he had the most adorable confused expression on his face.

"What happened to 'You are mine. I won't have it any other way'" She said trying to mimic his voice.

"That was the beast speaking, not me" he replied.

"Well… sometimes, I wish you were a bit more like him. I find his assertiveness…" she said as she rolled her naked body on top of him "…very arousing"

She kissed him to make her point but broke the kiss seconds later. She turned serious.

"What I meant was… That I need to do something about Jason before we continue with… this"

"Oh"

"I've been thinking a lot about it…"

"You have?"

"Yes. We are already technically on a break" she explained "So I was just going to let time pass until he got the hint. I didn't want to take any suspicious actions because I am terrified people would put two and two together…"

"Meaning what?" he asked.

"Meaning that you came to town and I started acting strange. I don't want to give people any reason to wonder about you… So I was thinking maybe I should not do anything about Jason until things calm down or until you and I figure out what to do next but…"

She took a deep breath.

"I want to be yours and no-one else's… forever. That is… if you would have me, of course"

He rolled them over until he was on top of her. He stared into her eyes.

"Catherine. If there is something I know for sure… is that I will love you until my very last breath"

* * *

><p>Michelle sat quietly inside Jason's car as he drove her back from the hospital. <em>How one thing can change everything… <em>Suddenly, she was seeing everything under a new light. Catherine had become her partner and her closest friend. She loved her like a sister, but did she really know her?

Catherine said she moved to Liberty Village to "start over". She accepted that reason. But could be she was actually running away from something… or someone? _If so, what? Or whom? And what was all that business with a 'Beast'? What does that even mean? A 'beast'?_

It was clear to Michelle that Catherine had lied about many things, starting with her name and ending with Ryan… _whatever was going on there… _Michelle tried not to judge. She didn't know the whole story. Maybe Catherine was in danger, maybe she had a good reason to lie. She wondered if Cat kept all her secrets only from her. Maybe she confided in Jason… She doubt it.

"Have you spoken to Cat?" Jason asked interrupting her thoughts.

"No, why?"

"I stopped by her place early this morning to see if she wanted to come to the hospital, but she wasn't there… Where could she have gone that early…"

Michelle had an idea, but decided to keep it to herself.

"Maybe she went to the gym. She's been working out lately" she said.

"Then she sent me a text when you were checking out… She wants me to go over there later, to talk…"

"OK…" she replied, unsure of where this conversation was going.

Jason sighed.

"I am losing her. Aren't I?"

Michelle wanted to say something reassuring, but she found herself unable to lie.

"I don't know what's going on…"

* * *

><p>Jason hesitantly walked in after Catherine opened the door for him.<p>

"Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"Sure"

"I've got coke, water, beer…"

"Coke is fine"

Catherine nodded. Jason sat down in the counter while she poured his drink. It all felt so uncomfortable, so unfamiliar, so tense. He didn't feel at home like he used to. He felt like he was visiting a stranger. He knew his feelings were foreshadowing what was about to happen.

"Jason" she started

"Catherine… stop… stop talking please"

"I need to tell you something important"

"I already know what you are about to say" he said defeated.

"Just let me explain please…" she begged

"If you say it, then it will be over"

"I am so sorry Jason… you really are wonderful. I can't think of one thing about you that isn't great. You have truly been amazing to me but…"

"But what?"

"But … it's over. I want to break up" she blurted out.

"What happened to us? I understand that you were hesitant to start a relationship with me… but after everything we've been through. We were happy… that has to mean something"

"That's just it. There is a reason I didn't want to get involved. It wasn't fair to you. I knew I could never be the partner you needed or deserved" she explained.

"Catherine. I love you. I've loved you every second that we have spent together"

"No… I don't think you do, Jason. You love an idea of who I am. Something you have constructed in your head based on the little time you've known me. But that idea can't be farther from the truth" She said as tears started falling.

She felt the urge to be honest with him. Even if she couldn't give him all the details, she wanted him to understand that he didn't do anything wrong.

"How can you say that? How could you still think I don't know you…" he said starting to get upset. Even Jason had a breaking point.

"You know a part of me" she asserted trying to make her point "A good part of who I am and it is not your fault… You know the side of me I've chosen to show you, but that's not the real me. The real me? is full of ugliness and darkness and if you knew half of the things I have done… you would realize I am not the woman for you. You deserve someone good"

"That is not your decision to make. You can't just decide you are not good enough for me. It might be true or not. I'll be the judge of that" he said.

His words stung Catherine deep. She realized that she wasn't really telling him the truth. She was giving him an excuse. Yes, she believed in her words. She wasn't a bad person, but she had been through a lot and had acted in the grey for a long time now. Jason needed a woman that was pure. But that had nothing to do with the fact that she was in love with another man.

"I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with you, Catherine"

"But I was not. And that is the truth… I am sorry" she sincerely replie.

For a second it looked like Jason was about to explode, like he was going to yell and scream and demand an explanation. Catherine was hoping he would. He wouldn't blame him if he did, but instead he just took a deep breath, stood up and left. Completely broken.

Catherine started crying. She was never _in love_ with Jason, but she loved him nonetheless. He had been good to her, he had been a great friend and companion and she hated to have hurt him like that. It hurt even worse that she would never be able to give him the real reason, to give him an explanation. Thinking about doing something and seeing the consequences of actually doing it were two different things.

She felt two strong arms encircling her. She surrendered to his warmth. _Yes, this was worth it. It was worth everything. _She thought, but the pain didn't go away.

"Are you OK?" Vincent asked as he rubbed her tears away.

"It had to be done. It's just… I am sorry. I still care about him. I hope you understand…"

"Of course I do" he sweetly said "I've only known the guy a few weeks and I hate him out of jealousy but… even I have to admit I sort of like him"

She chuckled at that.

"It's just you and me now, Vincent"

"Let's keep it that way" he said as he placed a quick kiss on her lips.

She pulled away.

"I am done letting Muirfield, beasts, the FBI, the universe and your own sense of nobility get between us. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you Vincent" she authoritatively said.

"Yes ma'am" he said half-joking, but she was still dead serious.

"You already know where I have been for the past five years. You need to tell me everything that happened to you. And I mean _everything. _What the hell happened to Tori? Who exactly is this Jodie person and who was she to you? Why are the beasts after me…"

"OK" he said and led her to sit at the table "I will tell you everything"

**End of Chapter 9**

**A/N Updated as soon as humanly possible, I swear! I just don't want to update half-baked chapters, so I work on them a little every day until I am happy enough to upload. I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the slow updates, but they are coming…**

**The next couple of chapters will go back in time to finally figure out what happened to Vincent. But don't worry there is still more present-day Vincat to come.**


End file.
